I'm Sorry for Almost Killing You
by akstubben 808
Summary: Antonio hits Lukas with a car, and Lukas ends up in the hospital. SpWay (Norway x Spain)


Sorry for Almost killing you

Chapter One

If I owned Hetalia then the Bad Touch Trio would have more episodes, but they have one or two. Anyway I don't own Hetalia.

*Lukas's POV*

HONK HONK!

HONK HOOONNNKK!

I was crossing the street to my apartment when I herd a car horn honking, I looked where the sound was coming from and see a red car speeding twords me. I tried to get out of the way but it was too late. A scream ripped through my throat, pain filling every inch of my body. It all went black before I even hit the hard cement.

*time skip still Lukas's POV*

I opened my eyes, everything hurt. I looked around, There was an annoying beep sound coming from a machine to my right. The walls where a creamy white, there was only one window in the room. I try to look at the window but I can't turn my head, at all. Confused, I try to move my head.

"Ah! I wouldn't do that if I where you Mr. Bondivik." said a man in a white coat with two pens, one blue and the other purple, sticking out of his coat pocket on his chest.

"What happened? Why does everything hurt and my mind is fuzzy..." I ask, straight faced, as if I didn't care at all. I look at my body, my right leg was in a baby blue cast, along with my my left arm... And I have a neck brace. My chest seems to be bandaged also. Oh. That's why.

"How do you feel Mr. Bondivik?!" He asked, dodging my questions.

"Fine I guess, but like I said, everything hurts and my mind is fuzzy." I pause for a second, remembering what I was going to ask. "Umm... How exactly did this happen?" I was having a hard time breathing, and I couldn't move either.

"Well, you got hit by a car Mr. Bondivik."

"Who was the driver? What kind of car was it? Why didn't this guy or girl stop? Why-" I wanted to know everything they knew.

"Hold on, can I at least answer your first question before you ask anouther?" I nod, well it was more of a long blink. "His name is Antonio, he's paying for all the damages and is in the waiting room" Antonio... I've head that name somewhere, I can't remember where! I stay quiet, waiting for him to go on.

"He claimes that his breaks seem to have stopped working."

"Oh." That makes more sense. "I'm not going to press charges." I pause for a second. Remembering my family. "But where has my family been during all this? How long have I been here?"

"About five or six days." Has my family even visited me? Did they even worry? "Also, we contacted your family, back in Norway."

"How did you get there contact information?"

"Antonio told us your name and we where able to look it up in the computer"

"How did he know my name?"

"He said he goes to college with you." Antonio! That's where that name is from! Collage! I forgot that there is an Antonio in most of my college classes. That Spanish flirt is annoying though. Him and his two other perverted friends.

"Ok, what did my family say?"

"They can't afford to fly from Norway to America" That makes sense. They don't have enough money to even afford a house, they have to share one with an abusive family. That's why I don't open my self up to people that easily.

"How badly was I hurt?" I asked, after all, I'm in a lot of pain right now.

"You almost died" ... Ok then.

"Can I have food?" I asked, trying to change the subject, I don't really want to know how close I was to death.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Pickled Harring please." That was my favorite snack back in Norway.

"We don't have that, remember we are in America Mr. Bondivik." Stupid Americans, they don't even have any decent food. All the have is burgers and more burgers.

"Ok then, can I have fish?"

"What kind?"

"Any, I would just like some sort of fish please."

"Alright, just give me a moment" he said walking out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a plate of Salmon. It's not my favorite, but it will do. (BETA: NORWAY! How could you! Salmon is the best fish ever! D:)

"Thank you, also how long do you think I will be here?" I asked, I don't like hospitals. I take a bite of the Salmon.

"Um, depends. You can't really do anything on your own because of your condition."

"So what do I do?" I said, taking another bite of salmon.

"Well, Antonio has offered to help."

"Help how?" I ask, then taking another bite.

"Basically, you would stay with him and he would take care of you until you get better."

"Ja, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." he has a pretty big house and he lives alone, I usually live alone in a tiny, beaten-up apartment. I'll probably have more space if I go with Antonio, plus I know he's to nice to do anything weird or perverted. Even though he hangs around those two flirts.

"Ok, I'll go tell Antonio." He walked out and a nurse came in.

"Hello, Mr. Bondivik" she says, with a sweet smile.

"Hallo, would you mind telling me what my injurie are while your here?" I ask.

"Ok, well your right ankle is shattered, both the bones in your left arm broke... Umm, and your neck is fractured- which should heal the quickest- and two ribs are broken" she said while pointing to the injuries.

"Ok, thank you."

A/N: if I did anything wrong please correct me! Anyway, I got a Beta for this story! her name is Otaku-chan, and she is really cool. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
